mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Something There
Photograph evidence shows what has been bothering Madz' for months. On January 19th she wrote this statement: "My mind naturally plays tricks on me so 3-5 times a night I'll be looking up from my covers to check if something is there." When the Doorstep Baby arrived on January 5th, Madz' was the first to take him in. She kicked away her fake dolls for the real thing and had her own little son. Firstly, we told Madz' that some people might be trying to find the baby and take him away - she understood that, but until that moment came she would be mother, father and best friend to this kid. Madz' demanded that we buy the child a cot, we didn't think he'd still be here so with fair reasoning and after 2 weeks of mothering, we had a cot moved into her room. She named him Daniel Delight (after the Mansion itself). She is proving to be a great Mother despite her young age, but then things got weird.... Daniel Delight became sick. It started as a common cold with a runny nose and he would cry and cry and cry until he fell asleep. The cold wouldn't clear up for a week, even with the best medication. Madz' spent all of her nights rocking Daniel to sleep, singing him sweet songs and kissing him on the forehead before lowering him into his cot. That was the routine she had going. It was during Daniel's illness that Madz' began complaining of the strange happenings as if something was there, or somebody was watching. Her second statement on February 3rd wrote this: "Daniel's nose won't stop running. His temperature is way too high and he moves around a lot in the night. I've been having this dream, it plays on a loop and seems to happen after I rock Daniel to sleep at around 4am. I'll climb back into bed and fall asleep quickly, then the dream fades in. My cover slips from my body by itself and drops to the floor. I see nothing but hear shuffling. The shuffling sounds like a rainproof jacket being handled, quite noisy, but on top of that sound is Daniel in his cot. Still blinded by the night, I am forced to wake myself up but it never happens. Daniel is moving and making snotty sounds, sneezing, sniffing and wheezing, the rustling gets louder and LOUDER and above all this sound is a Motherly voice, it sounds like she is upset. A desperate voice - one like 'my' own Mother... The noise reaches a deafening volume until everything just STOPS. It goes numbingly silent. I can see now, and standing over Daniel by his cot is this blurred figure wrapped in my bed sheet. I sit there and watch as the figure begins to turn towards me -- but then I wake up. Daylight. Daniel is still in his cot and everything's fine." 'So what's the problem, right?' Cronus asks yet answers himself in the same question. He shrugs Madz' story off and tells her to "man up." Not the best advice even for Cronus who usually corrects himself. Thus he did. "I'll have somebody deliver sleeping tablets to your room. Daniel is being looked after. Meanwhile, get some sleep." Cronus is simply doing his job, though tuts and sighs throughout his advice. He also had a camera placed in her room that films Daniel while he sleeps. This is a normal procedure at the Mansion. February 5th, Mansion Report #22071 Victim: Daniel Delight Cause of Death: Cot-death Madz' heavily sedated herself the night Cronus gave her sleeping medication. She was supposed to take 2 pills before 9pm, however, she took 5 pills and swashed it down with Nightyl (a liquid-based version of the pill). She was out for 3 days and wrote her statement on February 6th after waking up to news that Daniel had died. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I couldn't get out of bed but I tried. I really did try. I watched him die. Something was there. This time, something WAS there. The pills I took wouldn't let me snap away from the dream. I had no choice but to watch. The same figure wrapped in my bed sheet stood over Daniel. Again, it slowly turns to me. I never got this far before, this part of the dream was new. It's looking at me. She's a woman, crying and upset. It's more than upset, she was looking at me with eyes of pain, so trembly with tears and tired bags. She is so miserable as she stands over Daniel...I feel her sadness and I can't wake up. The damn Nightyl and pills. She cries and cries and Daniel starts to cry. I can't move but just sit and watch. The woman suddenly stops crying and her sobbing fades away as if out of sync. Her eyes widen and a big smile paints across her face! But, then it goes again...She starts to cry, now worse than before, she turns away from me and looks down into the cot. She is shrieking now, bashing the side of the cot and begging Daniel to move but he won't. He is silent...She becomes silent. The bed sheet from around her body drops to the floor and she remains fully naked, quiet. She reaches into the cot and pulls Daniel out. His body is limp. A dead weight. She turns back to me with the saddest eyes, the most hurt face I have ever seen -- and that's when I woke up." Daniel Delight 2013-2015